


Captured

by BreeCharlieWinchester



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, Kidnapping, M/M, More characters to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeCharlieWinchester/pseuds/BreeCharlieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Sweeties</p>
<p>So sorry for the long wait and sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I apologise in advance for the quality of the writing</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Bilbo's POV:**

ohgodohgodohgod. He chants to himself as he wonders how he got hhimself into this situation, bound, gagged, and bleeding. Thorin I love

 

_8 hours earlier:_

"no they won't see me" he states before running towards Thorin. He could see them vaguely in the distance, Thorin, Fili and Kili, he nearly steps out of the darkness when he feels a hand wrap around his mouth and lift him from the ground. He bites down hard on the hand before he yells "THORIN!" Before seeing black.

 

_present:_

He looks up and his heart stops at the sight, "Azog" he breathes

 

"Halfling" Azog grins maliciously

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sweeties
> 
> So sorry for the long wait and sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I apologise in advance for the quality of the writing

_**Thorin' s POV:** _

 

_"THORIN!"_ the dwarf immediately spins around at the frantic scream of his name. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he spots his nephews and Dwalin having a similar reaction.

 

 

_"Was that Bilbo?"_ Kili asked to no one in particular _"Don't be stupid Kili"_  his older brother replied _"Right Uncle"._ Thorin however was ghostly pale, replaying the scream over and over again

 

_"Thorin look"_ Dwalin called his king over to were he was crouched down, and what Thorin saw made his blood boil

 

 

_"Orcs"_ he growled

 


End file.
